The Dying Leaves
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: [Chapter 3 - All Revised] Makimachi Misao leaves on a journey to see the world and find someone else other than Aoshi. She runs into someone she has never thought she would, Seta Soujiro, who is now a rurouni, much like Himura Kenshin. Language.
1. Prologue : Decision

Prologue

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Like 'The Difference Between Rain and Tears', this story is being revised. The storyline for this story should remain the same... Descriptions will be added and perhaps more touching scenes... I haven't really thought about it yet, but please, enjoy :)

Last thing. Before, it was in first person, in Misao's point of view. I have changed it to third person simply because I find it much easier to write in third person. Sometimes, it's hard to explain others' emotions if it's first person because the protagonist doesn't necessarily know... So... once again, please enjoy.

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

A year since the incident with Yukishiro Enishi... Two and a half years since Shishio Makoto... And yet... 

Makimachi Misao, the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu clan, stomped on her two feet childishly as endless strings of profanities escaped from her mouth. "Stupid Aoshi-sama... Baka." She muttered and kicked her neatly folded futon. She growled furiously as she sat down on the floor and started slamming her fists against the ground.

_It's been **two** bloody years! Why the heck is he still meditating in that stupid temple anyways?_

She was so sick of bringing him tea... She was so sick of sitting beside him everyday and not receiving any gratitude at _all_... She was so sick of acting happy and cheerful... She was so sick of _him_ and so sick of _waiting_.

_Perhaps he just doesn't know what I feel about him... Perhaps he doesn't know that I **love** him... But then again, that's a load of crap... **Everyone** knows... It's been so obvious... **Too **obvious... So obvious that perhaps even that flambé bacon in hell knows._

Misao snarled nastily. _He probably thinks I'm too young, too innocent... Or maybe he's not **worthy** of me... It's probably Himura's influence too, but even then, he's worse than Himura. At least he talks to Kaoru-san... And since the confrontation with Yukishiro, he's been more open with Kaoru-san... Aoshi-sama doesn't even talk to me..._

Slightly calmer, she closed her eyes, letting out a breath. _Men are so dense._

When she opened her eyes, fury once again radiated from them. _But then again, he didn't say the **usual** greeting when I gave him tea... He told me to **give up**. Of **all** things... Of course, I had to act all innocent and act as if I had no idea what he was talking about... But I did. He wanted me to give up on him... And it hurt._

Now, more pained than angry, she closed her eyes as she felt her eyes tingle. She took a deep breath as she hoped tears would not fall out... _I'm happy... Everyone else seems to think I'm perfectly fine and happy... Why can't I? Dammit... I don't want to cry... Aoshi-sama would only like me less if I cried. Crying were for the weak, and I wasn't weak. Weaknesses were not for people who were mature, and I wanted to be mature for my Aoshi-sama..._

_But I've tried, haven't I? For years, I've tried to be mature... And look where I am now... I'm sad and alone in my room... Nobody cares..._ As she shook her head, she opened her eyes, watching the leaves swirl down... It was October and winter was approaching quickly.

Different shades of brown and red leaves twirled downward, landing softly on the ground, then blown away wherever the wind desires... And suddenly, a leaf landed in front of her kneeling form.

Slowly, she picked it up, mesmerized... Her face breaks into a smile as comprehension dawns on her. _I know what I should do... If Aoshi-sama doesn't like me, I'll move on... I believe that someday, that sometime, someone will love me for who I am... Even if that doesn't happen, I'll try to forget him. Staying here will do nothing to help me forget him. I need to try... It might not be possible, and it is quite childish... But... It's worth a shot..._

_...And if not, I can always live a rurouni's life, like Himura._

Her mind set, she wiped the remaining tears off her face and grabbed a sac. She stuffed an extra set of warm clothes and her Oniwabanshuu uniform as well as her saved up money. Glancing at her closet, a folded up kimono sat in the corner... Hesitantly, she grabbed it. She had promised Omasu and Okon that she would wear it one day... It had been her eighteenth birthday's gift. Misao burrowed her head into the kimono and breathed into it, smelling its fresh scent, another smile coming to her lips...

_I promise... When I return, I will wear this. I will show you all that I have changed... I will show you all that I am no longer the young girl that you have all taken care of. By the time I return, I will be a grown woman..._

Laying the kimono at the bottom of the sac, I laid the clothing and the money and a pair of shoes.

_...I will no longer be the child that is following and trailing after Aoshi-sama. I will be dependant... And plus, you never know... I might find myself a man like Himura... And perhaps, fall in love with him, get married... Have children..._

_I will visit them, when I'm different, changed..._

Grabbing a piece of paper, she started writing...

_**Mina-san,**_

_**Gomen nasai... I know this is quite abrupt, and I myself haven't had such an idea until today... But... I will not regret. This is my decision... Perhaps it's not the best solution. I know it seems like I'm running away like a coward, but... It's the best answer I can come up with. I want to go out and see the world a bit more... I want to live a different life... So, don't come looking for me, all right? You probably won't find me, and if you do, I'll be pretty mad... I promise, I'll be careful... I just want to go around Japan like Himura.**_

_**I'll be back, I promise... Just wait for me, ne? I'll see you all soon!**_

_**-Makimachi Misao**_

She looked around the room one last time, her face displaying her sentimental state... Slowly, she placed the letter on top of the once again folded futon, where it could easily be seen. Opening the shoji that leads to the streets, she smiles back at her room one last time before jumping out onto the streets. She studied the weather, and decides to head towards the way the wind is blowing...

With her sac, she ran away, her burdens suddenly off her shoulder, her braid swaying behind her, trailing her silently.

With a smile on her face, she left the place that she had considered her home for over eighteen years and ventured into the unknown.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ah, enjoy... Next update _should_ be soon... :) 

**-**Crystal Snowflakes

Thursday, March 24, 2005

**Attention reviewers:** If you are about to leave a review, thank you. Or a critique, that's good as well... As a matter of fact, I _love_ critiques. But if you're about to leave a review that says 'you suck' or some useless stuff like that, please go away. Especially if you write 'you suck', leave an email so I can know **_why_** my fic sucks so that I can email you (no, I will not spam your email account or do anything offensive, seeing that I only want to know **_why_** it sucks). Please do not be a total asshole and leave a flame without an email like a coward. If you are about to say 'aoshi is better than soujiro and you are bashing him!', just do us all a favor and shut up. I love Aoshi as a character, but I just like the pairing with Soujiro and Misao more than Aoshi and Misao. I like Aoshi and Misao as well, seeing that some of my favorite fics star that pairing.

And just to let you all know, I hate **_flamers_** and **_flames_** because they are utterly useless to the reader.

Thank you for your cooperation and attention. If I sound harsh, please forgive me, because I'm just really irritated by the amount of idiotic flames I get.


	2. Chapter 1 : Rurouni

Chapter 1

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Another chapter revised... This a few hundred words longer... So, please enjoy!

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki and not to Crystal Snowflakes :(

* * *

She sighed yet again as she stood in the rain, not seeking any shelter, allowing the cold drops to make contact with her skin and clothes... Her green eyes were closed, a look of peace on her face as she walked... A growl erupted from her stomach as her eyes snapped opened, a look of delight on her face...

_Although I can't remember the last time I've had a decent meal... I'm happy. I've been gone for two weeks... And I guess, living alone, knowing that you aren't going to return home is hard. You have to watch how to spend your money and use the least amount possible, you have to find a job... Speaking of which, I have to find one very soon. I'm going to run out of money in a week or two... I hope there are fruits around here. Maybe apples? Ahh... What I'd do for some miso..._

_...And a hot bath. I haven't had a bath for three days... The last time was near a riverbank in the cold freezing water... Even though it wasn't the greatest life... For the first time in years, I felt complete. Even in the wilderness day and night, lacking food and sleep and traveling like a rurouni, I was content._

_I didn't need to care about how I acted... I didn't need to care about what anyone thought about me. I could act childish and nobody would say anything, I could pout all day and no one would dare scold me... This isn't similar to my life in the Aoiya... Right now, I didn't have to watch what I was saying so that Aoshi-sama would think I was immature... I tried to act ladylike around him and I had to be strong... But in the end, it had done nothing for me. Now, I could curse all I want, jump around like a monkey, hop on my foot the whole day and nobody would dare question my sanity or tell me I was immature... I could cry and no one would think I was weak._

_I hated being weak... It was because I was weak that Aoshi-sama never loved me, not that I really cared any longer... I had given up. There was no point in pining after him anymore. The only thing I cared about right now was traveling... And perhaps finding a job. I want to wander around Japan, perhaps even wander to other countries... I want to see the world... And I could wander around my whole life and nobody would come for me, or find me... I have no ties to this place... I would miss everyone a lot at the Aoiya..._

_...But now it's different. There's no reason for me to stay. And sometimes, I wish I was never born in the Oniwabanshuu... As much as I love family and my clan, I can feel when I'm not wanted. Perhaps wanted, but they don't want me to be a ninja. I'm too weak... Or so they say. Perhaps I should just get stronger and show them... They treat me like the fragile child that I am not, but then again, none of this really matters anymore. I left them, for good._

_I love waking up, the sun shining in my eyes, the fresh air burning my lungs... Mother Nature was truly beautiful. I loved walking in the rain. It seems rather calming to me... The raindrops falling on the leaves make a beautiful _plopping_ sound. The wind howls, chilling me to the bones..._

_Right. Cold. It's almost winter... I really should get winter clothes... Winter was fast approaching and even with my warm clothing, it's not enough, I can assure you that. Perhaps I can find some decent warm clothing next town... A few more hours of walking in the rain, that is. I can only hope that I don't get sick... The cold is getting to me... Perhaps I should really grab the clothes from my bag so that I don't get hypothermic._

Knowing that she had spent enough time standing in the rain and that if she didn't hurry up, she would get sick, she continued her walking, the pace faster than usual, trying to get to the next town as soon as she could.

The rain continued falling on her head, her body temperature lowering slightly every minute. She had grabbed the warm clothes from her bag and slipped it on, hoping that it would warm her up slightly, but it had not helped. The water soon soaked through the cloth and her already wet clothes had not helped either.

She sighed softly as she began shivering, knowing that it wasn't a good sign and that she probably should find some shelter and build a fire to wait for the rain to subside, but Makimachi Misao was a very stubborn woman. And plus, there were no shelter available in the middle of a forest. _It would be so much better if I had **some** company to keep me from thinking about the cold..._ She thought to herself, wincing slightly at the clothes that had become very heavy from the amount of water...

A few minutes later, she sniffled as she felt another sneeze coming... And she knew that she was in trouble. She couldn't catch sight of the next town, and she knew that her trouble had trouble keeping up... Everything was getting number by the second and not having enough food the past few days had not helped with this predicament.

_Kami-sama..._ She stifled another sneeze. _Please send someone to bring me to the next town..._

She stopped in her tracks as she clutched her head, suddenly feeling dizzy... Her ears pounded loudly as suddenly, her breaths came in short gasps... Her eyes closed for a mere second and when she opened them, she noticed that everything was darkening...

As her knees buckled and her figure collapsed, she felt a pair of warm hands encircle her waist...

_Thank Kami-sama..._

_

* * *

_

"Arigatou Ito-san..."

The woman smiled kindly, "You're welcome, boy. Just take care of your wife, ne? It's a good thing you came here so early, or she would really have gotten really sick."

The young man nodded, "Arigatou."

"Well, I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Just call." She gave another smile as she left the room, leaving two trays of food.

The young man stared at his dinner, and started eating it as he watched the woman wrapped tightly up in blankets and he wondered why she would be alone, in the rain... His mind wandered quickly as he ate slowly...

A groan.

He stood up, laying down the food as he grabbed the rag from the young woman's forehead, dipped it in the basin filled with hot water, and applied it to her forehead again.

The woman struggled gently, but when she felt the tight fabric around her legs, her eyes snapped opened and met the eyes of her savior.

The boy had dark blue eyes that were filled with concern, his hair short... "Are you all right, Makimachi-san?" He asked.

She frowned slightly, wondering how he had known her name, and finally feeling that she should _know_ this boy... His face was familiar, his voice as well... And his smile... _But then, **where** do I know him from?_ Brushing the question from her mind, she shed the blankets around, then changed her thought as she felt the cold air. She looked down, at her clothes, recognizing it, then finally noticing that it was the kimono she had packed two weeks ago... "I'm fine... But... You better tell me that you didn't change my clothes..."

He chuckled, "Iie. I was walking when I saw you fainting, so I hauled you along and arrived at this town, where I rented a room and got the landlady to change your drenched clothes for you. She's drying them right now... So I'm afraid you're going to be stuck with that."

"Oh." Misao replied, "Domo Arigatou..."

"You're welcome." He smiled widely again.

Misao looked at the boy, once again feeling that she should really know him. "Ano... Do I know you from somewhere? Is that why you know my name?"

The man grinned, "I'm surprised you don't remember, Makimachi-san..." His eyes darkened slightly, "Seta Soujiro."

Her eyes widened, "Tenken no Soujiro."

"Hai." His smile faltered, "Demo... I don't go by that name anymore, Makimachi-san. I'm just a rurouni now."

Seeing his look, she smiled, "Aa... Gomen nasai... And arigatou, Seta-san." _I wouldn't have forgiven an enemy so easily... But... Why?_ "I'm surprised you remember me."

He chuckled, feeling the tension was gone, "I remember you well, Makimachi-san..."

She gave him a bright smile, "Ironic how after a couple years, we end up together on a rainy road..." She snuggled in her blankets, "Tenken no Soujiro..." She murmured to herself, "You're a rurouni now though, aren't you?"

"Aa..."

"Rurouni... I guess I'm a rurouni now too." She said softly, snuggling deeper into her blankets.

He looked up, the smile still plastered on his lips. "Why are you a rurouni?"

A sad smile illustrated itself on her beautiful face, "...Sometimes, the past becomes a heavy burden... The past becomes something that was too painful for me to bear, so like a coward, I ran away from reality... And I began traveling. Perhaps this way, I can find answers in my life."

"Answers in life..." He muttered. "Demo, I thought you and Shinomori-san were..." He stopped, studying her face.

Her eyes had becoming dark, but had become damp, "Aoshi-sama..." She whispered, softly, "I don't know... For the longest time, I thought so too... But he told me to move on... And I decided to travel instead. Maybe this way, I can find someone else. At least I tried... Instead of waiting for a stupid ice block like him." She muttered the last sentence angrily.

Soujiro chuckled, "Ice block?"

Misao flushed, "I..."

He grinned, "I think it's a fair comparison."

For a second, her face froze and the former Tenken was afraid that he had said something offensive... And he was surprised a few seconds later as a laugh erupted. "A fair comparison..." Misao repeated, then smiled again.

"Makimachi-san?"

"Hai?" She asked, a smile still on her face.

"Ito-san, the landlady brought us some food... It might be a little cold by now..."

Her smile brightened once again, "Did you say food!"

Soujiro, chuckling at her antics, stood up and brought the two trays over to the wrapped up ninja.

"Arigatou!" She chirped as she began overstuffing her mouth.

He watched, eyes wide open in a laughable manner, shocked at the young woman in front of him... As shock turned into amusement, the young man finished his own dinner, all the while watching the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu across him.

When they finished both their dinner, Misao glanced at the single futon sitting on the floor. "Ne, Soujiro?"

"Hai, Makimachi-san?" He asked, his eyes wandering to the futon as well. His eyes blinked, "Ara... I told Ito-san that we were newlyweds because she had only one room..." He looked apologetic. "I'll sleep against the wall." He smiled.

She shook her head, "There's no way I'll let you sleep against the wall... It's so uncomfortable. And plus, you saved me... Since it's a double futon, we can sleep without touching each other much... What do you think? I don't exactly want you to catch a cold... But as long as there isn't any funny business..."

"Are you sure, Makimachi-san?"

She nodded, "Positive, as long as you don't try something funny."

"Nothing funny." He agreed as he settled in the futon.

Misao blew the candles out, then slipped into it beside him, laying there for a few minutes before her eyes opened. "Soujiro?"

"Hai?"

"Call me Misao... I don't like it when people are too formal."

This answer brought her a chuckle and the young ninja punched the swordsman playfully as she scowled. "Don't laugh at me, or you'll feel the wrath of Makimachi Misao!" She said in a dangerous voice, then yawned, ruining the threat.

He smiled, "Hai hai, Maki— Misao-san. Oyasumi nasai!"

Yawning again, her eyes closed slowly, "Oyasumi... Soujiro." _At least it's not Makimachi-san... One of these days, I'll force him to say Misao... He annoys me as much as Himura does... Misao-dono._ She snorted inwardly, then her mind drifted again... _I feel safe... It's quite strange, really. Lying in the same futon as my so-called-enemy, I felt safe..._

As she fell into a dreamless sleep, the young man lying beside her opened his eyes. _Is she not scared of me? I'm Tenken no Soujiro... One of the most feared swordsman... But... How could she sleep, knowing that such a dangerous man, who was once her enemy, was sleeping less than a meter away from her?_

_

* * *

_

"Misao-san... Wake up!" Soujiro shook the groaning ninja.

She growled, "Leave me alone!" As she heard a chuckle, she snarled. "I swear, whoever it is, I'm going to kill you... Painfully." She opened her eyes, then shut them immediately, regretting her awful decision.

The sun was shining brightly and illuminating the room as the bird chirped.

"Soujiro! What time is it?" She sighed as she brought the covers over her head, attempting to block her eyes from the light.

"Eleven... You were very tired from the cold you had yesterday, but you should be fine now." He said cheerfully. "Ito-san said that lunch would be served soon, so I wanted to wake you up."

She groaned, "You're always so bloody cheerful."

"And you're always so grumpy!" He grinned.

"Am **not**."

He chuckled, "Maa, maa... Get up! Lunch!" He tugged at the blankets, easily winning Misao.

She winced as she saw the light, "Ooh! That's it! Wait till I have my hands on my kunai, Seta Soujiro. You'll regret it when I stick one of those up your—"

"Misao-san!"

"...Ass." She finished as she sat up.

Soujiro had his mouth opened, then started laughing merrily.

She grinned as she stood up, "Kimonos are so bothersome." She muttered, looking down at her clothes, "Ah well... Let's go for lunch, and we'll leave this town after we get some provisions."

"We?" He asked.

She looked at him as if he had three heads, "Of course! Did you think that you would be able to leave alone?" She grinned, "I didn't **think** so, Sou-chan. Anyways, I'm going to change, so turn around!"

He did so without any complaints.

When she was dressed again, she smiled. "Well, we're going to get some warmer clothing for me and you..." She said, "I think I have enough for both of us."

"Both of us?" He asked again.

"Well, you're going to freeze when it gets any colder... And plus, we'll work to get some money later."

"Hai... Arigatou, Misao-san."

She nodded in acknowledgement as she began mumbling to herself again, "And gotta get those guy clothes..."

"Guy clothes?"

She nodded again, "Kimonos are hard to fight in... Soon enough, when I get something comfortable, I'm going to ditch this uniform." She said, looking at the Oniwabanshuu uniform. "Too many memories..."

"Maa..." Soujiro interrupted, "If you want to fight in a kimono... I can help you train..."

"Honto?" She asked.

He nodded.

Exited, she flung her arms around him and embraced him tightly, "Arigatou, Sou-chan!" Then headed out the room, leaving a completely clueless Soujiro behind.

_Sou-chan?_ He asked himself, wondering when he had agreed to let her to call him such.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yay! Done! Hope you enjoy! Two more chapters to revise!

**-**Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, March 27, 2005


	3. Chapter 2 : Training

Chapter 2

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: ** _Thank you Wicked Enough_**_ for beta-ing this chapter for me! I cannot thank you enough.  
_

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki and not to Crystal Snowflakes :(

* * *

As other travelers journeyed along the road, they watched would have seen a young woman with unusual green eyes and a braid hop along with a carefree attitude and a young man with the sword had a smile plastered on his face, occasionally chuckling at his companion. As they laid their eyes on the couple, a smile would bebrought to their faces by just watching the younger ones travel with such satisfaction in life... 

It's been six days since the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu started traveling with the former Tenken no Soujiro. The young woman twirled around, laughing as she chased the last of the few leaves that were falling. The man behind her trailed along, chuckling at her when she caught one.

"Misao-san!"

"Hai?" She stopped as she turned around, her cheeks flushed from the running and laughing.

"We should find a place to settle down for tonight..." He looked at the setting sun. "It's going to get dark very soon."

Misao nodded enthusiastically, "I'll cook tonight!" She wasn't as good of a cook as the infamous Hitokiri Battousai, but unlike the object of _his_ love life, at leastshe knew how **not** to burn tea. Her mind drifted to the instructor of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and she giggled. _I've worked in a restaurant for most of my life..._

Finding a place, they sat down. Soujiro began the fire as Misao grabbed the bit of meat and vegetables that had been bought at Tokyo a couple of days ago. They didn't end up meeting with the Kenshin-gumi... This was something Misao was thankful of "Maa... It seems like we're going to have to find a job soon, Misao-san."

She nodded the affirmative, "Hai." As she started cooking, Soujiro sat down beside her, watching the sky... Slowly and out of the blue, she started humming a song that popped into her head The sky was darkening quickly, the moon becoming visible as the stars shined brightly over their heads, twinkling and in a senseplayful... And while cooking, her mind drifted...

_Her new katana was unsheathed and she was breathing deeply, her eyes narrowed dangerously... Her new clothing wrinkled beyond recognition..._

_Soujiro grinned playfully, "Hurry up, Misao-san." He waved. "You still haven't touched me today!"_

_Exhausted and finally giving up, the ninja collapsed on her butt and sat on the floor, glaring at him while mustering all the hate she had for the rurouni to show. Though it was really hard, seeing him smiling cutely like that. At the thought of his teasing, she scowled again. Without warning, she stood up and pounced on former Tenken, which was quite unfortunate for both of them..._

_**Thump!**_

"_ITAI!" Misao yelped as her knees made contact with the dirty ground._

"_Are you all right, Misao-san?" Soujiro asked as he looked up at the ninja, who was now straddling on his stomach. His back ached slightly, but his head hurt even more._

_She nodded, and then flushed as she noticed the position they were in. She got off his stomach and sat on the ground._

_He sat up and rubbed his head, wincing slightly._

"_You all right, Soujiro?"_

"_Hai." He replied, smiling playfully, "Just remind me to not annoy you next time."_

_Misao laughed softly, "Hai!"_

She smiled at the recollection as she looked to her right side... For a few moments, she watched him as he looked up at the stars, thinking. "What are you thinking about, Soujiro?"

"Hmm?" His smiley face looked away from the heavens and looked at the woman beside her. "I was just thinking about our first meeting... Remember when you were with Himura-san and Saitou-san in Shingetsu?

She nodded at the memory, "Of course... That stupid Wolf had to open the door, making Eiji-kun and I tumble in... I remember cheering for Himura during the match and I remember how you sliced the tip of Himura's sword clean off and how your sword shattered along the edges..." _I wonder how Eiji-kun is doing with fish face and his wife..._

"Aa... I remember everything that day. I think that was the only time we met, ne?"

"Hai!" She chirped, flipping the meat so that it would cook on the other side. Her smile wavered as a sudden thought crossed her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his hand grabbing her wrist. As the fire lit up her green eyes, making it more profound and beautiful, he felt a strange feeling in his chest.

She looked at her own hands, "Ne, Soujiro?" She paused, her eyes closing slowly as she leaned against the tree. "I haven't matured much since then, have I?" She sighed, "That's why... That's why Aoshi-sama... Aoshi-sama..." Her voice broke and as she opened her eyes, he could see that they were damp. Closing her eyes again, she gave another sigh as she leaned on Soujiro. "And here I thought, after three weeks, I'd forgotten about him..."

He wrapped his hand around her shoulder, "It's all right, Misao... If he isn't there for you, I'll always be here, ne?"

A small smile graced her lips, "Honto?"

"Hai."

She snuggled closer into his arms, "Arigatou..."

Neither of them had noticed the slip of honorific from Soujiro... And if they did, they never mentioned it.

* * *

The weight of the katana was getting to her, but she couldn't give up... 

Soujiro, although a master at the art of swordsmanship, was not the brightest person in the world. He had, for the last hour, teased her endlessly and laughed at her.

It wasn't like Misao wasn't enjoying their time together... But there were times when he got on her nerves, and now was one of them. Her grip on the katana tightened as Soujiro teased her once again. She pouted, "Stop it! Stop teasing me!"

He chuckled, his blue eyes amused, "It's so fun though, Misao-san."

It had been two days since the couple had arrived at Hamamatsu, where Misao had found a job at a new opened restaurant as a waitress and Soujiro as a cook. Hiroshi-san, the owner of the store, had enjoyed both their cooking, but had decided that a female waitress was better than a male waiter...

"Really now, stop it, Soujiro!" She scowled at the young man as she shivered.

Soujiro continued to splatter the ninja with freezing water, "Come on, Misao-san!"

Grimacing, she looked down at the bottom half of her body that was currently numb from the water. _My legs are numb! How am I suppose to just **run** over to him and hurt him, much less even **touch** him? It's not even possible, and even if I could, the second I got near him, he'd use his bloody Shukuchi to run away..._ Giving up, she sighed as she brushed her wet bangs away from her face. "It's not even possible."

"Maa maa, Misao-san. I'm sure it's possible. Don't give up now! You want to train to become stronger, ne?"

"But..." She sighed again, dejected.

He looked at her, his smile never leaving his face as his mind devised a quick plan... Although they haven't known each other for long, he knew _exactly_ which buttons to push... He pretended to look up at the sky, his face thoughtful, "Well, Misao-san... If you're going to give up like that, we might as well go and change for our bath." He looked straight into her eyes, "You might be right... Maybe it _isn't_ possible."

She growled as her eyes flickered with determination, "Don't underestimated _me_, Seta Soujiro!"

He almost shivered with delight when he saw her eyes change within a mere second... And almost blinked when he saw her take big steady steps towards him... He chuckled, "Congratulations, Misao-san!"

"What are you congratulating me for, baka?" She snapped, her eyes narrowed in anger and resolve.

"Well, Misao-san... For one, perhaps you should look down at where you're standing..."

She looked down for a few moments, and finally noticing how close she was to her companion, she lifted her head up. Her eyes were sparkling in a mischievous manner, "Sou-chaaan..." She sang, a grin on her face as she lifted her own katana.

Soujiro's smile wavered slightly as he caught sight of her sword. He gulped, "Maa, maa, Misao-san... You might want to watch where that sword is going... It's dangerous..." He backed up slowly, his hands held up defensively, "Ano... Misao-san... We better start changing for work. We're going to be late..."

"Hah!" She swung her sword, and when he began running away, chased after him. "Don't **move** Soujiro!"

"Ara..." He laughed as he ran away.

She grinned as she continued chasing the smiling Tenken with a sword in her hands and giggled inwardly as she watched him run away from her.

For a few minutes, they chased each other around, all the while laughing. When Misao collapsed on the floor, Soujiro soon followed. He was still chuckling, his face showed no signs of tiredness or sweat. Misao, on the other hand, was slightly red in the face.

She glanced at him sideways, studying his face... _Himura, **the** Hitokiri... Hitokiri Battousai. Aoshi-sama, the former Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu... Hanya, Hyottoko, Shikijou, Beshimi... Why was it that all the men laughed with hesitation in their voices, yet this one... This one is different._ She looked at him again, at his smile, at his blue eyes... _He's so strange at times... Although he has killed just as much as the other men, he seems... Much more childish than them. Why is that?_

"Misao-san...?" He asked, his hand on her arm.

She forced a small smile, "I'm fine. I just thought about something."

"Shinomori-san?" He asked.

"Iie... It's really nothing, Soujiro." She jumped up, "Let's get ready for work. We don't want to be late, ne?"

"Hai." He sighed as he watched the parting girl. _Something's on Misao-san's mind..._

_

* * *

_

The day flew by much quicker than the both of them expected... Misao had been in a daze since morning, her thoughts on everything that has happened... Soujiro was curious as to what Misao was thinking.

Not only was the young woman thinking about her own past, but she was thinking of Soujiro's past as well... She kept coming up with questions like _why_ he had followed Shishio Makoto... And _how_ he had gotten the attention of the former Hitokiri... Questions upon questions were formed, but none were being answered. By the end of the night, the ninja was not only curious, but frustrated as well because she couldn't figure figure it outby herself... _And what is with that damned smile on his face?_

The two was walking the road back to their inn, uncomfortable silence hanging over them. Finally, Soujiro sighed, "Misao-san? What is wrong? Ever since this morning, you seemed... different."

She looked at the concern in his eyes and felt a tremendous sense of gratitude, "It's really nothing... I was just thinking..."

"About what?" He asked, attempting to persuade her to tell him.

"Nothing, _really_." She answered, giving him a smile.

Though Soujiro wasn't very good at reading emotions, he was very good at masking his own with a smile, so when she tried doing that, he had immediately frowned inwardly. "Maa maa..." He started, lightheartedly. "It's no use using a fake smile on Tenken no Soujiro."

Her response was the twitching of her smile.

"It's no good keeping everything to yourself, Misao-san..." He stated, looking down at her, "I'm here to listen."

She stopped in her steps and looked up, "You really want to know, Soujiro?"

He nodded, "I know people usually like to be secretive, and I accept that, but if it's going to worry you the whole day..."

"I was thinking about you."

He blinked, certainly surprised by her answer, "Me, Misao-san?" He asked.

"Hai..." She nodded as she continued walking, "I just... I guess I was wondering why you decided to join that flambé bacon."

He blinked again... "Misao-san... Flambé bacon?"

"Er... Shishio Makoto." She corrected.

"I see..." He looked up at the sky.

She looked at him, "If you don't want to talk about it..."

"Gomen nasai, Misao-san. It's really personal and it's painful... And I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet..." The setting sun was painted in different shades of colors... Blue and orange were mixed, then red and purple, all in a swirling whirlpool of color...

She nodded, "I understand... But if you try to bear everything by yourself, you'll only end up miserable. I don't agree with that at all..." She whispered, and a smile lit up. _That was the exact phrase I had told Himura when I first met him... It seems like so long ago that we beat Shishio, when in reality, it's only been a little more than two years..._ "And plus... If you're afraid I'm going to leave because of your past, you're an idiot. Himura's the Hitokiri Battousai, right? I'm still friends with him."

"I agree with what you say, Misao-san... But I guess I'm still not quite ready... Perhaps later I can tell you the secrets of my past. But for now..."

"Promise?" She asked, holding up a her pinky finger.

He looked down from the setting sun and at her, his eyes shining as a real smile was placed on his face. Slowly, he slipped his pinky into hers and nodded, "I promise."

She smiled, "Yoshi! Let's head back then!" Now back to her old self, she bounced up and down as they headed towards their inn.

Soujiro was at the back, catching up to her, a big grin on his face.

"I'm so tired from practice and working the whole day! What I really need a hot bath!"

"Aa... Misao-san... Slow down!"

"Stop whining Sou-chan! You have Shukuchi, right? You can catch up!"

"It's not that, Misao-san... You're going to hurt yourself if you keep running backwards!"

"No I won't! I'm the Okashira of the Oniwaba—"

_**Thump!**_

"ITAI!"

"Ara... Misao-san... I won't say I told you so..."

"Shut up, Soujiro."

Strangers watched the banter between the couple with amusement clear on their faces. The sight of a young man tending the injury on a young woman's head brought them all a warm feeling.

* * *

Author's Notes: **Attention to reviewers.** For those who are **not aware that I am revising**, please listen. I am revising **all** chapters. So no need to freak out about how there isn't any new chapters. 

**And for those who think I am _bashing_ Aoshi.** No, I'm not. I love Aoshi in my own little way, and as a matter of fact, I do like Aoshi and Misao pairing (just not as much as Soujiro and Misao). If you want to flame next time, _please_ leave an email so I can reply. I'm just going to keep this short. Don't **assume** I don't like Aoshi because I'm making him an ass... It's kind of necessary for Misao to move on (we all know how much in love she is with him). Good day. Thank you for your reviews nonetheless.

**-**Crystal Snowflakes

Wednesday, March 30, 2005


	4. Chapter 3 : Snow

Chapter 3

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: **Final** chapter to be reviewed... Yay!

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki and not to Crystal Snowflakes :(

* * *

Winter had approached quickly, much to their surprise. They had stayed at the same inn for over a month. While they weren't working, they would train and when they weren't training, they would go out and have some fun...

Misao, feeling that the room was getting stuffy, decided to open the shoji leading outside to get some fresh air... And to her surprise... She let out a small gasp as she stared at the scenery with awe. The dark sky had lit up from the tiny white snowflakes fluttering down... And it was quite beautiful. Snow was really nothing new to Misao, but it was the first time that she had enjoyed looking at it so much... And for the first time in her life, she was speechless.

Soujiro approached Misao from behind and laid his hand on her shoulder, "What are you doing, Misao-san?" He asked.

She opened her mouth, still admiring the snowfall... "It's really beautiful, ne, Sou-chan?" She smiled up at him, "It's really breathtakingly beautiful." She paused. "You know what's funny? Last year, when I saw the snow, I always thought it was bothersome. I never really enjoyed it. I thought it would be nothing but a bother to travel in, but now that I look at it..."

He nodded, "I understand, Misao-san... I think I feel the same way..." He paused, "When Shishio-san used to ask me to do missions in the snow, I always thought about how wet and cold it would be... Demo... Now..."

She looked out again and reached out with her hand, trying to grasp a few snowflakes. She turned around a few seconds later, her hand wet.

He grinned at her, "Misao-san?"

"Hai?"

"I know it's late right now, but would you like to skip practice tomorrow—"

Her eyes widened, "What? Skip practice? Why would I want that?" She exclaimed. "I love practicing!"

"Hush, Misao-san... Let me finish what—"

"Absurd!" She yelped, "Absolutely ridiculous, Seta Soujiro."

He ignored the loudmouth ninja as he continued, "We could play in the snow."

"No skipping practice—" She stopped abruptly, "Play in the snow?"

"Hai." He nodded.

She could see a flicker of annoyance in his eyes and she congratulated herself mentally for annoying the very feared Tenken. She gave him a big grin, "Snow eh? Sure!" She jumped happily and gave him a hug.

He sighed, "Maa maa, Misao-san... If only you had listened to me in the first place, we would have gone through all of this. Then we wouldn't have had to yell in the inn and could've had a few minutes of sleeping time. You yelling might have awakened quite a few customers here... Yuki-san would be too happy if she gets any complaints again..."

Misao shrugged, "Too bad for them, ne? It doesn't really matter for us anyways. You know I would have kept you awake with my chattering." A grin, almost smirk formed on her face, "And plus, I got you annoyed, didn't I, Soujiro?"

Soujiro almost rolled his eyes at the childishness of the ninja. "You take pleasure in making me emotional, Misao-san... And I'm glad you know that you are a loudmouth."

"Oi! I'm **not** a loudmouth."

He yawned, "Hai, hai... Whatever you say, Misao-san." And closed his eyes as he slipped into one side of the futon.

She glared at him, "Baka! It's good I'm making you _feel_. It's something you have to learn anyways." When her companion didn't answer her, she grew annoyed, "Oi Soujiro." She shook his sleeping form, "Don't you dare sleep yet. I'm really bored."

"Misao-san..." Came his tired voice. "Go to sleep. Oyasumi nasai, Misao-san."

She stomped her feet, "I'm not letting you sleep, Sou-chan! Get up!"

"Misao-san... You're going to wake everyone in the inn if you keep that up. Yuki-san would _really_ not appreciate her customers complaining to her in the morning."

She scowled, "Nobody cares about the landlady. Get upppp!" She whined.

"Onegaaai, Misao-san?" He begged, "We have to wake up early in the morning, then practice or play. But we have work later, so please don't forget that."

The scowl still on her face, she shook him again, "I'm bored, Sou-chan..."

"Go sleep, Misao-san."

"You're boring."

"I know."

She sighed, giving up. Silently cursing under her breath at the pathetic rurouni, she slipped into the other side of the futon and closed her eyes. "Oyasumi, baka Soujiro."

"Oyasumi nasai." He repeated.

A few minutes later, despite the fact that she did not want to sleep, she fell into a dreamless sleep... And the one who laid beside her, desperately wanting to rest, could not... He had spent the next hour watching her sleeping figure, studying her...

* * *

He woke up at the crack of dawn. Feeling the cold wind in the room, he stood up from his futon, only to shiver. He studied the landscape for a few moments before closing the shoji that Misao had left opened the night before. He glanced at the woman, who was, at the moment, deep within the blankets and felt another real smile come upon his face as he watched her... _She's adorable._

He blinked at the sudden thought popped into his head.

Shaking his head and convince that he was insane, he slid on his new pair of clothes and smiled again. It was warm and comfortable.

"Warm?"

He blinked as he turned around, only to meet his blue eyes with sparkling green ones. "Hai... You're awake, Misao-san."

She nodded, "The cold woke me up."

"Aa... You left the shoji opened last night and I closed it just a while back."

"Oh. Arigatou."

He nodded, "Well, I'm going to get us some breakfast. You can go ready and decide whether to practice or not."

"Hai."

* * *

As they finished their breakfasts, they left the inn to go to their usual training place... It was in the forest northeast of the town... Not many people passed by because it was secluded from the road. In the middle of all the trees was a clearing with a river passing through...

Misao hopped along, careful not to trip as she twirled around and around in a circle, her arms held out. She stuck her tongue out and tried to catch some snowflakes on her tongue.

The young man beside her laughed cheerfully as he, too, stuck his tongue out.

The place they had trained at was much more beautiful with snow... The river had turned into ice from the cold, the trees as well as the ground were covered with snow.

As she caught sight of the clearing, she ran towards it and grabbed some snow to make a snowball, then flung it at Soujiro...

...He had disappeared.

She frowned slightly, wondering where he had gone when she felt something on her head. "Soujiro!" She scowled and looked up, "That's cheating!"

He laughed softly, "Misao-san!" He jumped off the tree and made a snowball, "Watch out...!" He flung it at her gently, missing her.

She laughed, as she flung another one at him, only to have him disappear once again. "You're a cheater!" She shouted, her face flushed from the cold and the happiness.

It was then that she felt a snowball hit her ear, "Itai!" She yelped as she brushed the snow away from her ear, "You're so dead, Sou-chan!" She yelled and grabbed another snowball, attempting to hit him.

After a few minutes of trying, Misao sat on the ground, pouting.

Soujiro came out of his hiding place, "Misao-san?"

She continued pouting, "You were cheating. I can't even hit you!"

He blinked, and for a few moments, all was silent... "If you really want to hit me, Misao-san..." he winced inwardly, knowing that the next few words would cause his death, "...I'll stand here and not move. And you can hit me with as many snowballs as you want."

"Really?"

He nodded, "really."

Her pout turned into a smirk as she started making a snowball, "You're so dead."

He winced, his smile still on his face as he closed his eyes.

_**Splat!**_

He almost yelped from the force of the snowball. The coldness had not helped either.

She threw another few at him before she collapsed on the ground, giggling.

He walked over towards her, "Are you all right, Misao-san?"

"Hai!" She chirped, her eyes glowing happily. Without warning, she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him downwards towards her. "Let's make snow angels, ne?"

"...Snow angels?"

She laid down herself, "Yup. Move your legs and hands upwards and downwards..." She instructed, "No! Not that upwards... Sideways then."

He did as he was told.

"Now get up."

He got up.

She grabbed his hand again and he felt his stomach behave strangely again. She pointed at the two outlines on the ground, "See? Don't those look like angels, Sou-chan?"

"Angels..." He muttered, "What _do_ they look like anyways?"

"Baka!"

The sky was bright as the snowflakes flurried down gently... Two rurounis lay on the ground, laughing, playing and having the time of their lives... Their bodies, as well as their hair were covered with snow.

"Misao-san! Stop moving! I'm trying to get your hair free of the snow so you don't get a cold."

She stopped moving... for a while. When her hair was cleaned, she made Soujiro sit down on the ground and brushed the snow on his hair off... And when it was free of snow, she playfully dumped another handful of snow in his hair.

He pulled on her hand, making her fall flat on her butt and he laughed again as he laid down.

She flushed slightly and felt her stomach flutter at the sound... She laid her head on his stomach as she looked up at the sky.

"Arigatou, Misao-san."

She smiled, "For what?"

His smile disappeared for a mere second before he gave her a true smile, "...for being my first friend."

Instead of questioning him, she, too, smiled, "Then I must thank you for letting me know you and for giving me the honour to become your first friend."

He laughed again, "You're welcome..." A few moments passed... "As much as I would like to stay here like this, Misao-san, we should go back to the inn and change now. Work starts soon."

She gave an adorable pout, "Do we _have_ to go today? It's not like anyone would come out in this weather anyways."

"Maa maa, Misao-san. What would Hiroshi-san say if his two helpers were missing?" He said rationally, which had made her want to pout more, and at the same time, kick him.

Misao looked down at her soaking wet clothes, then looked back up at the rurouni who was looking at her. Out of the blue, the young man reached his arms out and wrapped them around her, gathering her into his arms for an embrace, and the young woman, although surprised, returned it.

"Arigatou, Misao-san..." He whispered softly.

"You're welcome." A soft smile carved itself onto her lips as she felt his warmth seeping through the clothes and reaching her. Although her body was still soaked and somewhat numb, she felt so warm. She blinked a small tear away as she started feeling very sentimental. "...Arigatou, Soujiro."

* * *

Author's Notes: Another chapter done! I've started the next chapter... Shouldn't be more than two weeks, hopefully. :)

**-**Crystal Snowflakes

Tuesday, April 19, 2005


End file.
